villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gan
Gan is the main antagonist of the Disney/Cartoon Network/Adult Swim Crossover Universe. He is the evil brother of Maturin the Turtle and a fallen Guardian of Beam. Background Gan, along with the other Guardians, were created by the One, the creator of eternity, to protect and build life in the Macroverse. Gan was given the staus of God of Consumption and would "thin out" planet life in case planets became over populated. Gan was created into a spider-scorpian hybrid amongst his other animal Guardians. The guardians grew to see themselves as brothers and sisters while Gan view them all as nothing more than pests who denied him his true potential. Gan had become upset when he learned that his older brother Aslan the Lion, the eldest Guardian and the God of Peace, was chosen to be the leader over himself. Gan wanders off to talk to the pond of Sacred Dreams, telling himself that if Aslan is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Gan tricking his brother into going down to planet Shieek, where a three-headed hawk is attacking the lands. While there Aslan starts to try to reason with it and Gan roars and tells the hawk that he must move by order of the Guardians, or fight Aslan, the hawk then charges in the sky at Aslan. Aslan, refusing to fight the hawk (as it would go against his peaceful vows) escapes with the aid of his brother, Shardik the Bear, the god of the Wild, and the hawk goes after Gan instead. Aslan runs back and finds Gan being attacked by the hawk. A large hawk slashes Gan with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Aslan leaps in to save his brother and the Hawks prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, the Wolf and Rat, brothers and fellow guardians of Gan and Aslan, appears, quickly killing the hawk with laser vision. It was during this attack that Gan realized how easy it would be to kill Aslan, using his peachful nature to his advantage and would spend lightyears planning his death. Becoming a Sith Lord After exploring the Macroverse, Gan eventually found a Sith Master named Darth Pilike, who trained Gan in the ways of the force. They traveled to many planets in secret, killing each planet's rulers and destroying their trade deals. Gan considered this weak, however, wanting more than to just mess with trade deals. One fateful day, Plike was attacked by Aslan's minions who ovverpowered and wounded him. As they went for the killing blow, Gan appeared and killed both of them in seconds. Pilike thanked Gan and eventually claimed Gan had became stronger than he'd ever been. That night, Gan had decided the time had come for him to complete his plan alone. Having learned all he could from Plike, and also having used his Master's connections to get him where he wanted to be, Gan saw the aging, inferior Sith lord as an obstacle. Plike, on the other hand, seemed to trust his apprentice completely. After attending an opera at Aslan's palace, undercover, the two Sith Lords retired to the Gan's penthouse building.There, Gan plied Plike with wine. Watching as Plike became increasingly intoxicated, Gan waited patiently until his master fell asleep before unleashing torrent after torrent of Sith lightning upon him, basking in the old man's agony before Plike passed out from the immense pain, by the time he woke up, Gan had already began eating him. As Plike expired, his apprentice experienced a monumental disturbance in the Force, which he interpreted as a shift that anointed him the sole agent of the dark side. But he also experienced a sensation of sadness and loss in the Force. Gan initially feared that the cause of this unease was a sign that his master's experiments had succeeded after all, that Plike's spirit had somehow survived earthly destruction, and would return at any moment to exact vengeance on his treacherous apprentice. However, Gan dismissed this and finished the rest of his master's remains. Role in the series Zootopia Although Gan does not appear in the film whatsoever, he, along the other guardians can be seen on a mural inside the Naturalist Club. Maturin (the movie) Gan remained bitterly jealous of his elder brother but was allowed to occasionally eat beings to substain his power. He did not attend the creation of planet Tatooine, much to Aslan's disgust. During this time, he also tried to eat a king simply because he failed to bring Gan his worlds most delicious food, although he was ultimately forced to let the king escape when Shardik told him off for missing Tatooine's creation, causing Gan to attempt to exact revenge on Shardik by eating him instead until Aslan interferene. Gan also implied when Aslan warned him not to walk away that he might attack Aslan should he be distracted. He also briefly lamented that he may be cast out of the gene pool anyways before leaving the region, dejected. As some time passed, Gan rapidly became jealous of his brother Maturin's new found power and started plotting to kill him in order to stop Maturin in case he tried to stop him. Gan had his Arachnid's awake the undefeated hyrda, Hemotetes, to unleash on Tirabidan (the homeworld of the Guardians). First plan The first attempt Gan made was to kill the untrained Maturin by after tricking the turtle into foolishly fighting the poweful hydra and getting killed in the process. Gan teleports the Hydra to Tirabidan where it begins to destroy the buildings. Maturin flies in, punching the Hydra to the ground. The Hydra surprises Maturin by approaching him from the back, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks him into the ground. Maturin defenestrates the beast by firing lasers into its mouth through his eyes, but Maturin's powers, being weak from under-training has no real effect of the hydra and it laughs laughs. When the monster next strikes, he holds its mouth open and slams it head into the ground, giving him time to grab his lightsaber. However, the Hydra wraps its tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Maturin decapitates it with his sword from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Gan expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. It chases down Maturin and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Maturin then begins flying and fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. Maturin is knocked off balance and falls into the the monster's forest of heads, he barely makes it through before he is send flying the air. The Hydra then grabs him and as it is about to finishes the young hero off, Maturin notices a rocky cliff that he quickly punches which courses an avalanche of rocks to fall. The Hydra froze as both of its heads look up in fear, when it and Maturin are soon buried and crushed, finally killing the Hydra for good. All that is seen of the Hydra after the rockslide was it's right arm, Aslan, Shardik and Gan then thought that Maturin was now dead, however all the sudden the Hyrda's arm started moving, the people are afraid at first thinking that the Hydra is still alive, until it was revealed to be none other then Maturin who survived, using his indestructable shell as a shield from the rocks, everyone soon started cheering for Maturin as the light shine on a new hero, much to Gan's utter anger. Later, Gan admonishes the Arachnids for failing to kill Maturin, even when it was clear that Maturin only survived due to dumb luck. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill not just Aslan, but the other Guardians as well, after feeding them a man's leg. He promises that under his rule, they will never go hungry again, a promise which he clearly could not care to keep. Killing Aslan Month later, Gan makes a deal with an invader named Jirnor and tells him to attack planet Tatoonie, which will trigger the Guardians to protect it which Jirnor agrees to. After the attack is set and the Guardians arrive, Gan stabs Aslan in the back with his stinger whilst Aslan and him are far from the battlefield, paralysing him. Aslan pleads with his brother to help him. However, Gan instead gloated about how Aslan and the Guardians would be dead and he would rule the Macroverse before slowly torturing Aslan to death with force lightning. Maturin discovers Aslan's corpse and belives he failed to save him and flies off into deep space and self-exile. Gan told his new recruit, Jirnor to kill Matuin should Matuin ever return. Gan then took over the Macroverse, using his Arachnids as muscle to ensure his reign goes undisputed. Under his rule, the Macroverse were over-hunted by the Arachnids, Gan freely killed millions of people and ate many planets, and the excess of fear and hate killed much plant life, destroying any source of food for mortals in the Macroverse. Likewise, he also enacts a law that says the subjects may not mention Aslan or Maturin at all, especially not in a more favorable light. If they do, he would kill them. As ruler of the Macroverse 45 years later, even with the Arachnids killing millions and the Macroverse reduced to a fear-driven cesspool, Gan refuses to allow anybody to leave or do anything about it, descending into madness and insisting that he is still a mighty ruler. Gan's right-hand Jirnor knocks out Shardik the Bear and drags to a valcano tying him to the side of it with unbreakable chains. Gan arrives tells Shardik the truth about Aslan ans that Shardik was next to die. Gan then revealed he also kidnapped Shardik's new-born baby and taunts Shardik, saying he could kill the baby but decided that father and son must die together. He chained the baby next to Shardik and, using his tail, loosened the peice of rock the two were one causing the bear and his son to slowly decend into the lava. Gan watched with satisfation before leaving. Little did Gan know was that Maturin, who had been training for the past years, had rescued his brother and his son after Gan left, leaving Shardik and Maturin to team up to stop Gan. Gan vs Maturin Gan later questions Saramic the Hare, another Guardian, as to why he has not seen Shardik, trying to sound innocent around him. However, through force mind-probing, Saramic slowly begins to uncover the truth until Gan hits Saramic with his tail, slicing his cheek open. Just as this occurred, Maturin tackled Gan, angered by Gan's ruthlessness. After Maturin hurls Gan through a mountain, injuring him, Gan stands in disbelif, believing Maturin was dead. Gan engages in a short battle with Maturin in which Maturin subdues Gan in the middle of Tirabidan. Maturin puts Gan in a chokehold, forcing Gan to reveal the truth to every inhabitant of the Macroverse, even as Gan's minions surround them. Gan reveals the truth to the observing crowd. This leads to a battle in which the Shardik's bear army, Maturin and the other Guardians work together to defeat the the Arachnids and Jirnor. Gan tries to escape, but Maturin corners him in Aslan's former palace, and Gan, knowing he is not strong enough to defeat the newly trained Maturin , is hesitant to fight. Instead of owning up to his actions, he tries to blame everything on Jirnor and the Arachnids.When Maturin chooses to exile Gan rather than kill him, Gan appears to concede, but then shocks his brother by unleashing a torrent of force lightning at Maturin. After Maturin powers through the lightning and attacks Gan, Gan teleports both of them to the valcano Gan previously tried to kill Shardik on. Gan engages in a fight with Maturin that ends when Maturin cuts off 7 out of eight of Gan's legs, causing Gan to fall dangerously close to the lave. As Gan slowly slides closer to the lava, Maturin, heartbroken over his brother's fall to the dark side, berated Gan, stating that Gan was a Guardian and was meant to save the Macroverse. Gan shouted back that he hated Maturin, his eyes pure red with hate. Maturin tearfully expressed his sadness over Gan's fate, telling him how he had loved him. As Gan's tail ignited, severely burning him, Maturin left him to his apparent fate and returned to Tirabidan as a hero. Resurrection Although Gan survived, he was horrifically scarred, both physically and mentally, the flames were so intense they had opened his head and was frying his brain and had damaged lungs due to the hot ash in the air. Shortly afterwards, Jirnor (who managed to escape to battle) arrived to the valcano with the Arachnids, where he found the severely wounded Gan and took him to the pool of Healing Waters, where to pool restored Gan in a body akin to a human, with the exception of a horn and spider legs on his back. Upon regaining consciousness, Gan asked Jirnor what had become of the Macroverse, and he told Gan that the Guardians had overthrown Gan and were restoring the Macroverse to it's former glory, much to Gan's dismay and anger. Gan is last seen in the film with his millions of Arachnid children, staring at a planet they will presumably consume. Brian Griffin the Movie Gan does not appear in the film, but his Arachnids and Jirnor appear as the main antagonists and Gan is mentioned by name towards the end of the film. The Turtle and the Bunny Gan does not appear in the film but is mentioned multiple times throughout to movie. When Judy asks Maturin if he thinks Gan is still out there, he responds he thinks he is. Dawn of Hope Gan does not appear in the film, but is mentioned by name multiple times. He allies himself with Jack Savage, who agrees to release Gan's Arachnids into Earth, but they, along with Savage are defeated by Maturin's army. At the end of the movie, Jack Savage, who is imprisioned, proclaims that Gan is coming to Earth, a threat our heroes later find out is true. The Battle of Earth Gan makes occasional appearences during the movie as the teritary villain, while still being the cause for the conflict in the film. 800 years after the events of Maturin, Gan had trained relentlessly for years in order to conter Maturin's power and eventually crossed back into Earth along with his Arachnids, Jirnor and his new-found apprentice, Randall Flagg, moving into a castle in the Arctic Tundra. They found a castle belonging to a king and invaded it, killing him, his Queen, subjects and children. Gan first appears holding a meeting with Flagg, Jirnor and soldiers who pledged alliegence with Gan (mostly out of fear), Gan informs Jirnor that he must take his army to destroy Zootopia and Quahog to further cement his threat, threatening to kill Jirnor if he refuses or fails. Jirnor agrees, but only if Gan lends him his Arachnid army, saying that the sheer number of Arachnids will overwhelm Maturin's forces. Gan's 5th daughter tries to tell her father not to do it, saying that many Arachnids will die in the process. Gan responds by killing her with force lightning and agreeing with Jirnor. Gan appears near the end of the film, being informed that Jirnor was killed by Brian Griffin and the Arachnids he lent Jirnor were killed as well. Gan states that Jirnor was a fool and is not suprised by his death. He tells Randall Flagg that they now know the full power of Maturin's army and that they will soon seek them out and kill them eventually before returing to his throne. Return to Gan's Castle Coming soon! The Return of the Gods Coming soon! Relationships Maturin Gan is motivated solely through his intense hatred of Maturin, as Maturin is the reason Gan fell from power and lost his original, much more powerful, spider-form. After his defeat at the hands of Maturin, fall from power and being revived by his minions, Gan had a chance to move on and start a new, secluded life, but refused to, assuring that Maturin had to be killed. Aslan Coming soon! Randall Flagg Coming soon! '' Judy Hopps Gan took a liking to Judy at first, he saw her as a powerful apprentice who he could use to take over the Macroverse. He constantly stalked her on his magic staff, watching her in combat in amazement. When they met each other, Gan patronized Judy for her skills and offered her a spot in his ranks, but Judy refused as she saw Gan as nothing more than a manipulative monster. Gan than responded by locking Judy and her friends in cellls, leaving them to freeze or starve to death It is possible Gan was even attracted to Judy but this is ''incredibly vague and slightly implied. Powers and abilites *'Force powers:': Gan possess many (mainly dark) force abilites and is one of the most power force users of all time. **'Telekinesis': Gane was very proficient in Telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying his power, the latter being most prevalent when he used the ability to steal Judy Hopp's lightsaber from her belt in his castle while barely lifting a finger. **'Force push': Gan utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force pull': Gan utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force choke': Gan utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents or even his own henchmen. **'Force Throw': Gan utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. **'Mind trick': Gan utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force vision': Gan utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all Force-users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense': Gan utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. However, in The End, for unknown reasons, he was unable to sense the presence of Maturin, who recoverd from the Dark-matter explosion. **'Force lightning': Gan was a master of Force lightning, which he used to torture or kill his opponents or even destroy planets. It was most likely his favorite move. **'Force jump': Gan utilized Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash': Gan used Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Foree Storm': Gan's strongest force ability. Gan utilized Force Storm to cause blackholes in space and to destroy half of a galaxy, *'Superhuman Strengh': Although not nearly has strong as other Guardians like Maturin, Gan still has tremendous, godlike strengh far greater than than most Macroverse monsters. He is said to have destroyed the planet Loip with a few punches. *'Above-Average Speed': Gan is capable of moving and reacting very quickly. *'Bone Manipulation': Gan was able to manipulate the bones of mortal beings to forcefully make them do his bidding. *'Dark-Matter Production': Gan was able to creat dark-matter capable of poisoning a planet or solar system and was able to make dark-matter supernovas capable of swallowing an entire solar system. *'Dark Aura': While not useful in battle, Gan possesses a dark aura that Judy Hopps stated made her feel sick, cold and dizzy. It is also capable of destroying plant life. *'Immunity': Gan is immune to bullets, blaster bolts, nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and can endure being punched by universe-busting beings like Maturin. It too Galora took lightsaber wings to cut through Gan's arm. *'Longevity': Gan is ageless and cannot die from natural causes. He can also survive without water, and oxygen. *'Healing Factor': Gan has a slow but useful healing factor. *'Limitless Appetite': Gan can eat ridiculously huge objects from monsters to stars to even planets and still never be satisfied. Weaknesses Gan is the second strongest (not counting Aslan) Guardian in existence, and was able to surpass his much more experienced brothers, but he still has a few glaring weaknesses that can be exploited. *'Force powers': Like any other Guardian, Gan can be harmed by experienced force users. When Brian Griffin attacked Gan with force lightning, Gan roared in agonizing pain. *'Lightsabers': Gan also has a weakness to lightsabers. Gan was killed when Maturin thrusted his lightsaber through Gan's heart. *'Beings of equal power': Gan can be easily harmed by godlike beings like himself. It is the reason Gan refuses to fight Maturin unless Maturin is de-powered in some way. *'Peaceful and Serene Enviorments': Gan can be weakened if he is in a peaceful area filled with no hate or fear. Quotes Gallery Loshavingsupper-1.jpg|Gan's spider form 433244-darktowerlrh_05_preview1.jpg|Gan in his new body, Long road 4 roland crimsonkiing.jpg|Gan in a dying planet. IkVUJzx.jpg|A young boy begging Gan for mercy. DT05005-006.jpg the_crimson_king_by_uninfinitum-d4imji3.jpg|Gan incognito. Trivia *Gan has devoured over 500 nonillion inhabitants in the Macroverse. *He has over 700 septillion children spread across the Macroverse. *Gan has a cameo in Zootopia where hecan be seen being defeated by the Guardians on a mural in the Naturalist Club. *Originally, Gan was a dark overlord from the beginning and was never a Guardian in the first place. *It is theorized Gan is attracted to Judy Hoops (or at least at first). Possibly a dark hidden lust. *The only thing Gan is afraid of is his own corpse and Maturin. *Gan is the largest antagonist in the series, as Judy Hopps just barley reaches his knees. *Gan used to be afraid of lightning. *Gan was originally supposed to be an ape. *It is implied Gan is aware of Randall Flagg's intentions to betray him, but simply doesn't care. *Concept art reveals Gan actually did watch the creation of Tatoonie in hatred. *It is unknown where Gan's lightsaber is currently held, as he is never seen using one but it is stated he has one. *Gan owns a staff that he uses to watch Maturin and his friends. *At his strongest, Gan is the second most powerful character in the series and the strongest villain. *Despite being the main protagonist and main antagonist respectively, Judy and Gan never meet each until The Return to Gan's Castle. *Gan is similar to Zalgo in many ways: **They are both intergalactic monsters/demons. **They both betrayed a race of people, Zalgo betrayed the monsters and Gan betrayed the Guardians. **Both killed members of their family, Zalgo killed his wife and Gan killed his brother. **Both attempt to sway to heroes to the dark side. **Both are Complete Monsters. **Both kill their Henchman if they fail them. **They have similar powers. **Both try to act elegant and sophisticated but in reality are power-hungry, hot-headed monsters *Gan is also similar to Pepper Satanica. Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Zootopia Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Family Murderer Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains who are responsible for every single event Category:Creatures Category:Animal Villains Category:Ferals Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Fearmongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Masterminds Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Speedster Category:Immortals Category:Hatemongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sloth Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pride Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Parent Category:Child-Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Guardians Category:Cannibals Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:For The Evulz Category:God killer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Kidnapper Category:Man-Eaters Category:Supremacists Category:Death Gods Category:Supreme Being Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Eaters Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Force Field Users Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Christs Category:Slavers Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Hybrids Category:Forces of Nature Category:Cataclysm Category:Life-Drainers Category:Ice Manipulation Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:Envy Category:Liars Category:Dark Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lord Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sorcerers Category:Serial Killers Category:Illusionists Category:Child Murderer Category:Clawed Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Evil Embodiment Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Staff Wielders Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Trap Masters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Predators Category:Widowed Villains Category:Black Widow Category:Oppression